Lightning Storm Dragon vs White Bone Demon
The following day at the Domas Flou Calcium for the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games the crowd cheers roar through the stadium awaiting for the next match to take place. "My my that was a splendid magic battle we had last round but wait don't leave lose seats just yet ladies and gentle because we have another match coming up right this very moment." Chapati Lola said through his mic excitedly. "This match will include guild member of Crashing Wave's, the calcified demon of the seas, Darius Bone against Warrior Angel the monster of the stormy sky, Hino Sontara!" The crowd cheered from excitement. "Well this should be an interesting one, don't ya think kid?" Darius asks as he stepped up to the arena and adjusted his newsboy hat. He had some hesitations about fighting a kid, but he wanted to do his guild proud, so he would still give it his all. Hino walks into the arena after Darius. He takes in a huge breath and shouted to the sky "ALL RIGHT IM ALL CHARGED UP!" He looks towards his opponent released static electricity from one hand and started swirling his arm around. "Listen you hat wearing weirdo. The only person who's gonna be left standing when this is over is gonna be me." He said with a look of excitement on his face. "Ah, so you want a standing tomb then? Well that's one less question I have to ask you then." Darius says with a devious smirk. "How about we start this off with a little song; Bone-Make Flute:Song of the Lotus!" Darius simultaneously pulls out a bone from his forearm in the shape of a flute, the wound healing up instantly, and begins playing a rather calm, swaying song. This song causes overwhelming nausea that is extremely debilitating. Its effects have been described as being as severe as a Dragon Slayers motion sickness. As he continues to play the song, Darius grows spikes of bone out of his knees and lower legs as he runs up to Hino to give a swift kick in the side. "AHHHHH HIS BONES ARE COMING OUT OF HIM!" Hino was shocked and panicked until all of a sudden his face started to turn grey and fell to to his knees grabbing his stomach. "Ugghhhh my tummy hurts." He whined and he began to puke and was hit in the side. "Ahhhh. Hey how are.....you...making me....so sick?" He tried to say while laying on the ground but had to hold back his puke. Darius gives a small smirk as he continues with his song. Although it was about to come to an end, Darius slams his foot against the ground to create his Bone Make Forest. Dozen of bone spikes shoot up from the ground beneath Hino, as Darius jumps back and throws his flute away to prepare for a counter. Hino looks towards the ground and watches as the spikes shoot out under him. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Hino tries to get up himself up, trying to endure the pain he took. "What kind of freaky magic do you use? You hat wearing skeleton weirdo." He called to him. Static electricity surged around his body. Once Hino got to his feet he vanished and reappeared above Darius, swinging his leg down on him engulfed in lightning. "Lightning Dragon Talon!" '''He called. Darius holds his hands up above his head, taking the force of the kick. His arms sting from the pain of the Lightning, but the force of the kick itself does little against his hardened bones. "I use the kind of magic that gives me the title of a demon. So don't think I'll be so easily defeated there sparky. Now, Bone-Make Lotus." Darius says as he creates two blades grown from the palms of his hands, as well as several secondary bones grown from the elbows, knees, and shoulders. He then brings his right arm around for a slash with the bone blade as Hino is landing. "Wait bone...MAKE?" Hino said and quickly moved his arms out and caught his slash and bit it so it could cause less damage. His feet dragged against the ground and stopped, preventing him from pushing any further. While stilling biting on the bone sword he said to Darius. "Hey skeleton man your not supposed to fight me Maker users fight Reed now go and fight him! Go on shew!" He waved his hand at him ordering to leave as if he was a cat. Darius is puzzled by the kids reaction, it was as if he didn't want to fight him. Darius pulled off his tattered shirt and vest, getting a few screams from the girls of the crowd, and grew a few extra bone spikes in his back. "That's not all I can do kiddo. Cetos Cavea! Bone Make Sharks!" Darius shouts as he puts his palm out and a large water orb begins forming around Hino, lifting him up off the ground a foot. Then 2 shark skeletons form inside the water, swimming from both sides to attack and bite Hino. Hino held his breath while in the water and looked on both sides and watched as the bone sharks swam closer to him ready to chomp at him. Hino released an intense stream of lightning that covered up the entire orb. From his hands lightning took the shape of wings preparing for his '''Lightning Dragon Wing Attack. He waved his arms back clapped them together causing an explosion dispersing the water and causing a smoke cloud. From the smoke Darius could hear his voice. "Ahhhhhh!" He emerged from the smoke cloud towards Darius with one of his hands engulfed in lightning in the shape of a spike. "Lightning Dragon Piercing Fang!" He called ready to attack him with it. Darius crouches over as the Piercing Fang comes down on his spike ridden body. The power from it causes the spikes on his back to break in half, as the force pushes against his rib cage. Darius coughs out in pain as he feels the tension from the electricity, although his spikes seemed to offer him a bit of protection against the power of it. Darius recovers and jumps back a bit to get some distance as he pulls out his Flame Demon Knife in one hand and uses his other to create a magic circle out in front of him. "Frigid Wave!" Gathering water into his palm, he is able to reduce the temperature of the water to -40 degrees Celsius, just shy of the temperature that water must change its structure into that of ice. He then fires a wave of water at Hino, which radiates extremely cold energy capable of freezing, or giving severe frostbite, to anything it comes in contact with. Once the water has lost it's kinetic energy, the liquid quickly freezes into a sheet of ice over any surface it touched. Hino tried to avoid the wave by jumping out of the way but didn't have enough time and his ankle-down had been caught and started to freeze into ice. Before he noticed he quickly got to his feet and vanished from Darius sight, however now feeling the effects of his spell Hino became slower as he reappeared beside Darius ready to attack him with a fist of lightning. "You should know by now that physical attacks won't work on me, my bones are harder than steel!" Darius says as he blocks the incoming fist; a feat easily done thanks to the slowed movements caused by the freezing wave. Using fragments of every bone in his body, Darius shoots out an omni-directional barrage of bone shards through the pores of his skin. This means that the bones themselves are minuscule in diameter, but have been reinforced by infusing trace metallic elements found in the body, making their piercing power greater. "Bone Make Needle Spray!" "Blah blah keep telling yourself that." Hino says. Hino leaped away from Darius as he shot out needles from all around his body, he then leaned back to take a deep breath. "Lightning Dragon Roar!" He called and and exhaled a blast of lightning at him canceling out the needles heading towards him. "Bone Make Dome!" Darius shouts, creating a sealed off barrier from the incoming attack. The force of the roar chips away at the dome, but it remains standing after the breath subsides. A small funnel like projection pops out of the dome, making it look like a tank of sorts, with the barrel pointed directly at Hino. From within the dome a faint yell from Darius can be heard shouting, "Riparian Stream!" From the barrel of this bone canon, a rapid fire jet stream of water shoots out towards Hino. The water itself has been heated up to boiling temperatures, giving off steam as it transverses through the air. Darius waits within the dome, planning his next move. Hino freaks about the incoming water blast. "Oh crap!" Without any hesitation he kicks the water stream with his frozen leg releasing a stream of lightning around it. The kick dispersed the water and washed all over him with some of the force pushing him back. Feeling the boiling temperature Hinos eyes widened. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He shouts frantically running around screaming in pain. "Hey man cool it with the water temperature and fight me for real." He shouted angrily. Then all of a sudden he noticed something about his leg. "Hu? Hey my legs not frozen anymore. Cool i wonder how that happened!" He said excitedly. Darius slaps himself in the forehead at Hino's antics and lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine, I guess I will quit the child's play. You sure you ready Sparky?" Darius says with a smile as he coats his Flame Demon Knife in a roaring fire. "Bone Make Shield." He says as a medium sized shield appears on his free hand. He then uses his Synaptic Acceleration, as well as water jets from his feet, to speed him across the area to appear behind Hino in the blink of an eye. "Gotcha!" He says as he goes for a backhand slash across Hino's back. Hino stood still for a moment during while Darius moved behind him. When he went for the back slash Hino vanished and reappeared above him. His fist releasing a stream of lightning "Nice try skeleton man but if you think you can beat me with speed then your in for a world of hurt." He growled as his face is covered in shadow with glowing red eyes. "Lightning Dragon Drop Hammer!" He called waving down his fist. Darius quickly moves his shield to block the attack as it clashes with his attack. As he blocked Hino's attack a bolt of lightning struck down onto Hino's attack adding a crushing blow, cracking his shield and almost breaking it. Once Hino cracked the shield, Darius turned around about to stab him with one of his spike bones jutting out of his elbow. Hino didn't have enough time and grabbed the spike before it could stab him but his hand slid down the spike but regained his grip and stop it just when the tip of the spike pierce his flesh. "Grr" Hino endured the pain and released a stream of lightning that flowed down the spike to Darius to. Darius lets out a roar of pain as the electricity passes through his body into the ground. Darius pushes the bone Hino is holding onto out of his body; dismissing the path for electricity to travel to him. He then spins to send a stream of flames from his knife. He then jumps back to get some space and shouts, " bone make bullets!" Firing 10 shots from the tips of his fingers. Hino waves his hand towards the fire stream releasing lightning making a stream of lightning to counter it. He then releases static eletricity flowing down to his legs. "Lightning Dragon Rushing Current!" He calls as the electricity is flowing outwards towards his back. He then lifts his foot up to take a step forward but vanished like a lightning bolt before his foot touched the ground leaving an electric after image of himself. Darius saw what looked like a lightning bolt dashed by him. Hino then reappears behind with his hands clapped. "Lightning Dragon Blitz Strike!" A magic circle appeared from his hands as lightning bolts shot out from the circle. Darius uses his Synaptic Acceleration to side step out of the way of the incoming lightning bolts, but one manages to clip his shoulder and send him into a roll. He quickly recovers, standing back tall, and casts a dual spell as well. "Bone Make Shishi! Bone Make Swords!" Multiple functional skeleton arms, six in fact, pop out of Darius's back. The previous spikes he had retract, leaving him with only these new arms. Each of the skeleton arms reach around to where Darius' ribs are located, as bones begin to pop out. The arms grab onto the bones and pull straight out, earning them each a sword that they are able to wield in any direction. Darius holds on to his flame knife, keeping one hand free for grabbing, and rushes back in towards Hino. He executes a spin move, each arm slashing at Hino's body, while he gracefully moves in a circle around the smaller boy's body. His speed allows him to give 5 slashes every second, making this an extremely fast sword attack. Hino watches Darius in disgust as he pulls his ribs out. "mgh I think I'm gonna sick." He said trying to hold back his puke. With his Rushing Current still in use he dodges and evades his slashes just as fast as he threw them with barely able to evade in time looking like a lightning bolt dancing around extremely fast slashes. "Nope thats a miss, oh so close, that one was to slow, you weren't even close." Hino taunts as barely evading them. He then stops for a moment to give him a taunting grin and bolt backwards to gain some distance until Darius heard a loud thud. Hino smacked into a wall during his bolting back. "Uhhhhh" He fell off the wall and onto the ground. Darius pants a bit from the energy he just used as he looks on to his fallen opponent. "You really are a strange one there Sparky." He chuckles a bit. Darius uses this chance to throw three of the swords like spear towards Hino's head, stomach, and thigh. His bony appendages quickly pull out ribs to replace the swords they lost as Darius waits in a defensive position. "Gr shut up." He said with his hands covering his face from the pain. He then got up on his hands and swung his legs around as they released lightning. "Lightning Dragon Talon!" He called kicking away the flown blades. "Lightning Dragon Rooooooaaaaaaar!" He called the next second exhaling a blast of lightning from his mouth at him. Darius moves his eight blades to block the incoming roar, four of them break from the force, and Darius is sent rolling backwards towards the opposite wall. "Bone Make Shield!" Darius shouts, using it not to block an attack, but to dig the shield into the ground and bring his body to a stop. The shield expands to cover his entire body, as Darius sits for just a second. He quickly pops out from behind the shield, coming from the eastern side with blades poised for a 3 part slash at Hino. Hino quickly got to his feet and conjured a magic circle from his hands again. "Lightning Dragon Blitz Stick!" 'He called. The magic circle grew even bigger this time. "'Hell Storm!" He called as barrage of lightning bolts rapidly shout out of the circle even faster then normal at Darius before he could get to him. Darius' body breaks down into the pile of bones, giving the true form of Darius time to deliver his actual strikes from the western side. As he strikes he laughs out. "Silly boy, you can't even tell the difference between a clone and the real thing!" He laughs out, seeing that the boy couldn't tell that the man who popped out from behind the shield early was a clone of his real self. Better take advantage of this and go for an eight part strike with all my limbs! ''Darius thinks to himself as he uses this surprise to his advantage. After knowing he was fooled by a clone he saw the real Darius. He takes in a deep breath. "'Lightning Dragon Roar!"' He fire at the ground near him creating a massive dust cloud engulfing both Hino and Darius. Hino got cut in the back from one of Darius's attacks before he could be completely covered by the cloud. Darius was pushed back a bit by the force of the roar against the ground below him, Luckily he managed to close his eyes to prevent any dust from clouding his vision, but when he opened them, the white haired boy was no where to be seen. The dust hanged heavy in the air, making it impossible for Darius to navigate his way towards his target. "Here Sparky, Sparky, Sparky. Want a nice bone to chew on? Come here boy!" Darius says with a whistle, as if he was calling out a dog. ''Hmmm, maybe this little boy likes to play in the mud... "Mistral Screen..." Darius whispers as a thick layer of mist joins the dust cloud, making it heavy, and causing the dust to settle as mud on the stadium floor. Darius then quickly used his Static Detection, the ability to feel electricity in the air and in an opponents body, to determine Hino's location. He then quickly shot a beam of water, fire, and lightning where Hino was. leaping over the beam Hino emerges from the smoke with his fist engulfed in lightning. "Lightning Dragon Piercing Fang!" He called Darius jumps back to avoid the incoming attack, using a pillar of bone to propel him and avoid him from touching the water soaked mud below. The electricity sparks through the mud as Darius thrusts his hands downward, "Krakens Rage!" Adding more water to the earth, a cycle of water surrounds his bone platform with tendrils swinging every which way. Darius commands two of the tendrils to attack Hino from the left and right, while he prepares Bone-Make Bullets to shoot, should Hino dodge, or Darius wants to add extra damage. Hino punches the tendrils one after the other with his fist surging with lightning. The lightning surges through the water to its original source. He then takes in a deep breath to prepare for Darius's next move. because the tendrils were spinning around Darius, no damage returned to him. Darius smiled as Hino was sure to be tired from his wasted energy, regardless of damage taken. Darius quickly fires off his bullets before hino could have a chance to prepare. He then stays still on his platform, constructing a shield on his free arm and having his dagger poised for attack "Lightning Dragon Roooooaaaaaar!" He calls, exhaling a blast of lightning out of his mouth towards Darius and taking out the bullets in the process. darius holds up his shield for defense.